Shadow of the Colossus
by OrpheumZero
Summary: My novelization of the story. It may not be the best, but I hope you all enjoy it! It's been a loooong time, but here's the 4th chapter!
1. Prologue: The Cursed land, colossal task

1**_Shadow of the Colossus_**

Hello, I am Orpheum, I've wrote fiction for many different games and now I've decided to do one based on Shadow of the Colossus. I love the game, and even though I'm not the best at doing serious things like this, I'll try, I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy, for this shall be a novelization of the Tale.

_Prologue:_ **The Forbidden Lands...**

...In an undisturbed land, protected by a bridge of unimaginable design and temple of untold fear, a legendary myth of colossal beings exists. Miles of peaceful land plays host to these creatures resembling mountains, both in size and intimidation. As these Colossi roam the unbound land freely and peacefully, it is said that within each Colossus holds a secret to an unimaginable power of bringing the dead back to life...

------------------

It was dark cool night, the breeze whistled in the canyon. A hawk soared in the blue lit sky like a kite and drifted over the land, it swooped past a young man dressed in a tan tunic with a blue cloak with a white pattern on it who traveled on horseback and vanished into the distance. The young man only paid the bird a passing glance, he held ever tightly to the reins of his horse, a black colored male, named Agro. The young man, whose name was Wander, with red hair like a cherry which he tied back with a blue cloth. He was only no more than maybe 16 or 17. He wore a tan tunic and pants, a cloth with a strange designed was draped over his shoulders, covering both chest and back like a cloak. He continued to guide his horse along the cliff edge while also keeping a delicate hold of a mysterious bundle in his lap. When a gap soon presented itself, Agro merely stepped back, then leaped the gap, giving it a casual glance, such a jump was all too easy for the horse, who was known to be one of the best ever trained in the village. Wander and Agro had always been inseparable since he was first given the horse by the ranch hands. Wander was famous for his horseback skills, and quite known for his foolish antics, the likes of riding on the side saddle and being able to backflip off Agro's back and land perfectly. At his side was a sheath, carrying a sword, and on his back, though hidden by his cape like cloak, was a bow, Wander's archery skills were second to none.

The two companions and their mysterious cargo continued into the morning, walking through a calm forest and into an open field, when a storm approached, Wander and Agro took shelter under small overhang by a rock, and continued when the storm passed, they traveled into a meadow where at the far end lay a large stone structure, in the which the center lay a large opening. Wander squinted as he guided Agro through the opening, the opening was narrow, but large enough for the horse to fit through. Sunlight practically bathed the two as they exited into a platform. Wander couldn't hold back a gasp as he saw a vast landscape lay before him, it seemed to stretch into forever, almost as though it were a whole other world. Wander then saw before a massive bridge, of a design that would make the world's foremost architects cry in shame, it was longer than any construct known in the world of man, it stretched right to a large Shrine and appeared as if it could reach the sun if it were to be set upward. Regaining his senses, Wander gave a gentle kick with his feet and Agro began to tread across the bridge. 'So, this is the cursed land, it seems nothing like what that shaman had claimed it to be.' Thought Wander as Agro walked along the bridge. Wander took in the sights as he rode on, to this right, was what appeared to be a desert, that stretched along the mountain by the entrance and forward toward the shrine. It ended as it reached a deep canyon became an empty field, to his left he could make out a bride that vanished into a dark forest while to his right it seemed to go on till a dark cloud swallowed it. Looking down, Wander could make out a small seaside cove, far below the bridge, he gulped, know that if he were to fall, even from groung overlooking it, he'd most likely die or suffer great injury. It was a long wait, but finally Agro came to the end of the bridge, before the young man was a sealed door, and to his left, was a path that lead elsewhere, not caring for what lay beyond the path, Wander drew Agro closer to the door, almost as if it sensed his presence, the door opened, it slid ominously letting light spill into the darkness within, cutting the shadows like a dagger. Agro gave neigh of concern, but Wander steadied him and they continued onward, the door sealing behind tightly, Wander did not care, he would not need the exit until his goal was fulfilled. They set down a set a steps and entered into a tower, in the ceiling was a hole that let glorious light shine down, down far below was a pool of water, Wander peeked over Agro only slightly, then guided his mount to the long twisting and narrow ramp that lead to the ground. Both rider and horse were tense, this ramp was very narrow, and wasn't quite made for a non-human being to walk on. But they took it slowly and finally reached the cold stone floor glancing for a moment at the pool, Wander guided his mount towards the large archway in front of the pool, down the short set of steps and into a large open room shrine. Wander gazed in wonder at the room, to his left and his right, were two rows of eight, and within each of the rows, sat a giant stone idol. Each idol was of a design made Wander shiver both from awe and terror, as if these idols held a deeper meaning. At the far end, was an alter, to either side, large stone steps that lead outside, and in the ceiling, was yet another hole, but the light seemed almost more radiant, like there was greater force to otherwise normal light. Dismounting a fair distance from the alter, Wander slipped off Agro, and took a moment to regain familiarity with the ground, he had ridden on Agro for several days, not once getting off, only if to answer nature's call or to let Agro rest and play for a while. Wander then untied the black cloaked bundle on Agro and slipped it gently into his arms, cradling it like a large infant. A gentle breeze blew and one end of the black cloth unraveled, within a pair of feet could be seen, Wander carried what was obviously a body to the alter and placed it down gently, like parent laying a child to rest in their bed. He then carefully undid the cloak and then yank it off to reveal a beautiful maiden dressed in white, whose limp body lightly rolled onto the alter, her dressed glowing brightly like the sunlight it reflected. Wander let the cloak fall to the ground and looked at the girl. 'Mono...' He thought, as he stared at the girl, whose body did not give even a small hint of life, yet her body did not seem to be dead, at least not in the conventual manner that was common among corpses. He drifted into thought...

A smokey like vision came into his view, a map shrouded in fog, and a mask that seemed to float within the fog. A voice spoke from within him. One of an old man, the shaman, who spoke: "That place... began from the resonance of intersecting points... They are memories replaced by ens and naught and etched into stone. Blood, young sprouts, sky--and the one with the ability to control beings created from light... In that world, it is said that if one should wish it one can bring back the souls of the dead... ...But to trespass that land is strictly forbidden... "

He slowly regained his senses, shaking off that daydream and continuing to look down at the lifeless girl. Suddenly Agro gave a cry of fear and Wander turned around quickly, not too far from him, just below the hole and from Agro's left, a strange sight took place. From the ground, almost like billowing smoke, or bubbling slime, black shapes began to rise from the ground. Wander tensed in fear and confusion, the shapes rose from the floor, they appeared human, but seemed to be made of nothing but black smoke. Five had risen and they hunched over slightly, staring back at the young man, though they had no discernable eyes, or any human features aside from their form, he could tell they were gazing towards him. Not waiting a moment to let the creatures strike if they intended so, Wander drew the sword, the sword seemed normal, but the blade itself seemed to almost have an aura to it. The edges had a shimmer even when in the darkness, as if it repelled even normal shadows. Wander pointed the sword towards the menacing creatures, who hobbled side to side, as if in a mad dance of malice. Light shone onto the blade and pointed toward the shadows, they began to dissipate as though the light had cut right them like a blade cleaving raw flesh. As the creatures vanish, a crack like thunder roared from above, the light spilling from the hole seemed to flicker for moment and a booming sound began to emit from high above. Wander thought as though the sky itself were talking to him.

_Hmm? Thou possesses the ancient sword? So art thou mortal..._

The voice spoke, booming with intensity of many, male and female at the same time. It seemed to display disbelief that Wander held the sword. Wander only hesitated for a moment, at first daunted by the sudden voice, but then asked:

"Are you Dormin? I was told that in this place at the end of the world--there exist a being who can control the souls of the dead." Wander inquired, he awaited for an answer, the booming voice replied:

_Thou art correct... We are the one known as Dormin..._

Wander glanced towards the girl and spoke: "She was sacrificed for she has a cursed fate. Please, I need you to bring back her soul..." Wander asked, holding back tears that threatened to come forth, just mention her 'cursed fate' was enough to remind him of the sorrow he went through. The voice seemed to laugh, as if in sarcastic reply it said:

_That maiden's soul? Souls that are once lost cannot be reclaimed... Is that not the law of mortals? With that sword, however... It may not be impossible..._

"Really?" Wander asked, joy filling his heart that his journey was not in vain. Dormin then boomed:

_That is of course, if thou manage to accomplish what we askest._

Wander did not hesitate to respond. 'To hell with the _laws of mortals_' He though, He was wiling to do whatever was necessary to save the girl. "What do I have to do?" He asked, in reply the voice spoke:

_Behold the idols that stand along the wall... Thou art to destroy all of them. But those idols cannot be destroyed by the mere hands of a mortal..._

Wander looked towards the idols as Dormin spoke, and seemed to wonder why he could not simply destroy the statues. He then asked: "What do I have to do?" The voice answered quickly:

_In this land there exist colossi that are the living incarnations of those idols. If thou defeat those colossi--the idols shall fall_.

Wander nodded. "I understand." Dormin spoke:

_But heed this, the price you pay may be heavy indeed._

Wander mentally scoffed. He thought: 'Whatever it takes, whatever is necessary, whatever the cost... I not back down now!' He then spoke: "It doesn't matter." He stated with hesitation, the same word echoing into his mind. Dormin replied, not even concerned in the least:

_Very well..._

_Raise thy sword by the light... and head to the place where the sword's light gathers... There, thou shalt find the colossi thou art to defeat..._

Dormin's voice then faded, as if retreating back into the heavens. Wander turned to face outwards. Stepping past the alter, he squinted through the sunlight as he walked out, his eyes slowly adjusting. He stepped out onto a platform, it looked like a stand where open rituals may have been performed, in one small edge, water sat in a puddle, the platform had obviously been unkept since the land became cursed. Wander then did as Dormin had instructed, he rose the sword and instantly a glorious blue beam of light shone forth like beacon, it pointed straight ahead...

**The Journey begins...**

So? How was that, I'm not quite good at doing these things, but I feel like I'll get the hang of it, I hope you all review, if you do, I'll you all these wonderful colossi dolls. Yes, little plush dolls of the colossi! See ya all later!


	2. Chapter 1: Minotaurus Colossus

1_Shadow of the Colossus_

We'll I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, now onto the first Colossus. (PS: I went back and did some necessary edits, so hopefully it's better than before.)

The Minotaur (Valus)

Wander followed the beam of light and saw that it pointed straight ahead. 'That was easy, maybe this task won't be so bad...' He thought as he walked back into the shrine and down the steps of the alter. "Agro." He said, the horse trotted up and Wander got on, then with a gentle kick, Agro began to slowly trod out of the shrine using the steps by the alter. A breeze was blowing steadily across the open field, kicking once more and Agro was off at full speed.

The gallop to the first destination was short, Agro was like a white blur at his full sprint. As they neared the place the light pointed, a set of steps lead up to a Mesa, though it seemed they were once part of something larger, a structure perhaps? Wander did not care, he looked up and instantly a chill ran down his spine. Shaking it off, he dismounted and looked for a way up, seeing no ladder or other steps he turned to see a large portion of rock covered in moss. 'That might work' He thought, he grabbed hold and felt the cool and slightly damp of the moss between his fingers, then without further hesitation, he hefted himself and began to climb.

When he reached the top a few seconds later, he wiped his hands off and then looked to find his next method of climbing, he saw a low hanging hill from across a small gap. Leaping the gap easily he then climbed the small hill and used what appeared to be a crude bridge made out of planks, then leaped another gap. A tree had fallen over and blocked the path, or least it would have if not for a small gap at the bottom, rolling under it, Wander then used more crumbling pieces of stone, these one appearing to be columns of sorts, using the long one laying down as a platform he grasped onto the edges of another smaller one and climbed around till he came to little ledge behind him, taking a moment to brace himself, he leaped and caught hold of the edge, then hoisted himself up.

Just as he began to walk along the path, a thunderous crash shook the ground. 'What in the world?' He thought, he ran up the end of the path and was just in time to witness a colossal foot come crashing down to the ground, cracking the ground and sending dirt and chunks of earth in all directions. Then an equally large hand swayed by, then another foot and soon the whole form of giant beast came into view. Wander was struck both by awe and terror, how could such a being exist? Realizing he had to fight the thing, Wander was given even more reason to be wary, for in the great beasts' right hand was a stone club, one the size of a small dwelling.

The creature did not seem to take notice of Wander's presence, it lurched onward, a large flock of eagles flying above its head. Bracing himself, Wander slowly marched further into the area. 'How do I fight this thing? It's enormous!' Then, as if in response, the ever so mysterious voice of Dormin boomed forth.

_Hold up thy sword to reflect light onto the colossus. Its vitals shall be revealed..._

The voice vanished and Wander did as he was told, holding the sword up, he saw the shine towards the colossus' left leg, a small blue glint appeared, but just as he was ready to go running where he was told, the colossus had turned around and this time it spotted him. It's face looked like that of an ogre, or a minotaur, and it seemed he/it once had horns, though now they looked they had broken off long ago. Wander was able to see it's great form, it had matted brown fur, and some areas seemed like rock, all of which formed a muscular body. Tensing in fright, Wander watched as the beast lurched forth, it stared back with large glowing eyes, blue gems that slowly turned red with malice.

Running forward without a second thought, Wander watched as the beast drew back its club and attempted to smash this new threat to its existence. Panic grew into full out fear as the large stone weapon came crashing to the ground, luckily Wander had done a narrow rolling jump clear to safety, but still felt the vibrations of the stone implement striking the earth. He ran for all he was worth and then turned to the beasts' left leg, seeing what appeared a crude mix of stone, a moss like fur, he jumped on and gripped for his life.

_ROAR_

It seemed the creature was bright enough to know when something was clinging to it, instinctively it lifted up it leg and began to violently shake. Wander held on for dear life, he was determined to defeat this beast and all it's brethren to save Mono. After a moment, the beast relented and its leg returned to the ground, fumbling for his sword, Wander inspected closely for the blue glint. When the sword was in hand, the blue glow appeared, in the form of crack or a fracture in the colossal beings' structure. Not wanting to have to go through another shaking, Wander drew back the sword and channeled his concentration on the mark. "Agghhh!" He screamed and drove the blade deep into the blue crack.

The Beast cried out in pain and crumpled onto its knee, creating a sort of ramp to the a piece of stone around the hind of its leg. Stabbing it a second time the beast crumpled even more and fell to its hand, still gripping tightly on the club. With the beast momentarily immobilized, Wander leapt up and clung onto the fur of the creatures' rear, then relentlessly climbed up to the small of its back, where an odd platform protruded, two more on both of the beasts' shoulder blades. 'Odd, this thing is like a living platform...' Wander thought, but then forced to crouch down as the beast began to shake wildly in an attempt to throw the little man off its form.

Wander waited out this outburst and was glad to have a moment to rest, as the beast calmed down, he grabbed onto the fur of its back and began his ascent once more. Climbing past the other two platforms, Wander found a firm footing on the top of the creature's back, held up the sword and instantly a beam shined onto the beasts' skull, where a blue sigil appeared. Not even considering the morbidness of the task, Wander crept toward the mark and hung on tight. Raising the sword up like before, Wander brought it down into the beasts' skull. A piercing cry was let out and when Wander drew the blade out, a jet of black smokey blood spurted forth, almost drowning Wander's face. Wiping away the gore, Wander was nearly flung off as the beast threw it's head forward and then violently drew it back in an effort to toss the assaulting being on it's skull.

Wander held on and when the beast finally calmed down, he drew the sword back once more, time suddenly seemed to slow down and as the blade began its descent into the skull once more, the eagles flying above seemed to cry out in plight. As though they were begging Wander to cease his attack, but it was too late, the blade hit the mark, and it was over.

The beast gave out a lingering cry and then the glow of its eyes began to fade slowly until there was no light anymore, the beast slowly tumbled to the ground it feebly attempted to stop its fall with its left hand but it gave out and slid to the side as the club fell from its right hand. A thundering crash shook the earth as it completely crashed to the ground below. The eagles gave another cry and took flight to places unknown, and Wander, who was still clinging to the fallen beasts skull felt a pang of shame, he had just slain a majestic being that, until he came along was perfectly harmless.

Then suddenly a bizarre sight began to occur, just as Wander let go of the beast and leapt to the ground, a black shroud began to weave mysteriously over the fallen colossus' body, and black tendrils seeped forth. Fearful of what they may do, Wander ran for the cliff, he hoped to maybe leap below and avoid the strange streaks of black. But before he even made it to the edge, a sharp pain hit him, almost as if the sword had been driven into his body, Wander struggled to move, even scream, but black smoke billowed out of his mouth and seeped lightly from his eyes, then he collapsed. His vision faded and soon he slipped into unconsciousness...

A white light, a glorious light shone like a beacon above, then a murmur, like someone was trying to talk...

How as that? I hope you liked how I did the battle, I'll try to improve on the rest.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Seaside Cave dweller

1_Shadow of the Colossus_

_Taurus Magnus (Quadratus)_

Drifting...falling...floating...

Wander felt as if he were in a sea of darkness...

A shadow, much like the one that appeared before Wander when he arrived stood above the hero's sleeping form. Wander's clothes were no longer covered in the gore, though a slight hint of tearing was there. Suddenly Wander woke up, the shadow was gone, though he did not notice this. He stood up and slowly walked up to Mono, sheathing his sword. 'That's one down, only fifteen more to go...' He silently spoke to her. Suddenly a low humming noise began to emit from behind Wander. "Huh?" Turning, he saw the idol of the first colossus, which now began to glow brighter and brighter, then it shattered, as if by some internal force exploding it. A pile of dust and rubble now lay where the great idol once stood, and some chunks mysteriously melted, as if they were ice.

'Strange...' Wander thought, then suddenly he was greeted once more by the voice of Dormin.

_Thy next foe is...In the seaside cave... It moves slowly... Raise thy courage to defeat it..._

The voice faded as it did, and Wander stood near the alter and held up the sword, the beam did not focus anywhere in front and so he turned around and found it focused in the direction behind the shrine. "Agro!" Wander called, and a neigh of reply was heard, followed by the swift galloping sound of the horses' hoofs. Agro appeared a moment later and Wander got on, then guided Agro out and around the shrine. He rose the sword once more and found it pointed downward, towards the cove he saw early on the bridge. 'Hmm, how do I get there?' Wander wondered, he scanned ahead and spotted a small bridge made of the ground that connected the area by the shrine to the other side of the large canyon. As he led Agro there, he saw a ridge that led down to the beach below. It was a short ride and soon the soft sand was kicked up by Agro.

Wander pointed the sword again and found the beam pointing just a little ways right from where the path had ended. A stone wall could be seen in the distance and Wander guided Agro towards it. Suddenly a loud boom echoed out from the wall. Wander stopped Agro about a few yards away, and waited. All of a sudden the wall burst open, sending large chunks of rocks and debris everywhere as a giant Bull like creature lurched out. It's legs were stone from the ground to the shin, but fur upwards, and it had only one horn, the other was broken and missing. 'Dear god, it's even bigger than the last!' Wander thought, then snapped back to reality as the eyes of the creature fixed on him, turning red as the first colossi' did before it. It gave out a booming screech then raised both of its front legs.

Wander knew what was about to happen and gave Agro a kick and they sped off to the side, as the bull's legs hit the ground with a thunderous crash, kicking up a cloud of blind sand. Wander watched from afar and swore that he saw something glowing on the bottom of the beasts' massive hoofs. He edged Agro closer and waited, the bull roared again and raised his great hoofs. "There!" Wander cried, he saw it, green light shone the bottom of both hoofs, Without much hesitation, Wander drew forth his bow and shot at the rapidly descending hoofs. The beast let out a cry of anguish as the arrow struck its left hoof and then tumbled forward, guiding Agro away, Wander saw the beast crumple onto the shot leg. He saw this as the opportunity to climb and then swiftly rode Agro up to the leg and leaped off, catching the bluish green fur in his hands.

The beast roared as it felt the man's presence and slowly raised itself back up, Agro neighed in fright and rode off to a safe distance. Wander climbed up find a small ledge in the shoulder of the beast, he was only able to rest for a moment before he suddenly felt beast shake and nearly toss him off. He decided to head to the rear, hoping to find a weak point, it was difficult, the beast shook violently as Wander scaled sideways to the rear, interestingly, he felt like he had more strength then before, as though the first colossus somehow energized him. He made it and then took out his sword, in a flash a blue sigil appeared, and Wander set to work stabbing it, again the black blood billowed forth, but Wander ducked out so as not to be sprayed as before. After two stabs and one ferocious shaking from the bull, the mark vanished, yet the beast still remained alive. 'Hmm, it must have more then one.' He thought, then held up the sword for a brief second, instantly the beam pointed toward the head.

He then sheathed the blade and ran forward, he used the large stone structures on the creature's back and took a leap of faith on the last before it's neck and leaped toward the head. Grabbing hold as soon as he landed, Wander unsheathed his sword and once again a mark appeared. The beast roared in fury, knowing the human was close to it's weak spot, and began to shake as violently as possible. Wander held on, his determination to save Mono the energy that powered him. After the beast relented, he climbed over to the mark and then prepared to strike. 'I'm sorry, but I can't let Mono down.' Wander spoke within, then struck, the beast let out a howl of pain and lowered it's head, then brought it up violently, Wander braced the throws and then struck once more, this time the beast let out a long and painful moan, it's eyes turning blue then fading into black.

Wander once more felt the shame of taking another innocent beings' life. The beast collapsed onto the ground as the same black shimmer encased it's great form. Wander leapt to the ground and called for Agro, just the horse came running up, Wander felt that same stabbing pain as before, and cried out as black tendrils zoomed into him, piercing him like spears, though showing no tear in his clothing. He gagged on the black smoke and then fell over, unconscious once again.

Once again a white tunnel could be seen, and a voice seemed to mumble, a familiar voice...

"_Wa..."_


	4. Chapter 3: Earth truth

_Shadow of the Colossus_

__

Terrestris veritas (Gaius)

Wander once more felt a sea of dark surrounding him...

Two Shadows now stood over the unconscious warrior, they looked down as though in mourning while the statue of the second colossus exploded and fell into ruin. Wander awoke, and was alone, save for the lifeless form of the young woman placed on the alter. As he stood, the thundering voice of the Dormin spoke from above. Wander gazed up at the stone hole in the ceiling...

_ Thy next foe is... A giant canopy soars to the heavens... The anger of the sleeping giant shatters the earth..._

The voice trailed off in that same echoing roar, leaving Wander again with a vague clue to his next 'foe'. He turned as he heard the galloping steps of Agro, who appeared on the left exit ramp of the shrine. He walked over to his good steed and patted him on the nose. "Thank you, my friend. If it weren't for you, I'd have been squashed." He said, indeed, the horse proved useful in keeping distance from the colossus and getting close faster, the horse grunted in reply. He then climbed up onto Agro's back and gave a gentle kick, guiding the horse down to the field before the shrine.

'Now, onto the next one!' The young man thought to himself. Raising the sword towards the heavens a beam shone forth, pointing beyond the area of the second colossus, a mountain path it anointed as the next destination. Wander then gave a kick and Agro sped off, as they rode across the same land bridge, Wander beheld an eerie sight. On the beach where he fought the colossal bull, was what appeared to be its remains, but the disturbing part was that the body was now made of stone and covered in grass and small plants. It looked as if the body had always been a part of the earth and had not just previously been a sentient giant.

Wander knew it had already been several hours since his arrival, and yet noticed that daylight was still ever present, as though the moon were afraid to show it's face in this realm. And as he took notice of the sky, another strange sight greeted him. Beams of light, two of them to be exact. One hung ominously over the domain of the second colossus, and another where Wander's first challenge was located.

The horse and rider traveled along and Wander could see an odd contrast in the ground, to his right, was a vast desert, and to his left an open plain, much like the one near the shrine. The land was indeed a wondrous place to have such diverse landscapes. Wander shook his head and refocused his attention on the sword's light and followed it to a path in the mountain.

Dark shadows hung like a cold blanket within the path, woven from the dense clouds fleeting overhead and the high range of rock that surrounded it. As the rider and his steed ventured further, a light vail of fog greet them. As Agro raced past a small arching rock, he stopped as he came to a lake, where in the center was a massive stone platform. The round top was slanted, like a table with a short leg. It was as though the platform had once reached for the skies and was struck down. Wander surveyed the dais through the shroud and spotted a descending path that rose from the depths of the water and curved around the dais.

The young man stepped off his horse and gave it a pat before he dove into the serenely calm lake before him, he shivered momentarily as the cool murky waters greeted him. He swam forward until the stone slabs neared, carefully he walked out along the submerged stone and upwards. The path appeared to be once some kind of stone ring, a formation of sorts that perhaps once surrounded the now crumbling structure. Wander climbed the ascending structure and came to a halt, before him was a deep gap, and across another crumbling structure. It looked as though it had broken off from a greater construct, moss grew over several spots and cracks lined the stone like wrinkles in aged face.

The youth made a daring leap and caught the jutting edge of it, then hoisted himself along the rim until he was directly perpendicular from the dais. With a another leap he land soundly on the platform, taking a moment to breath from those harrowing leaps, Wander stood up and immediately took to the path of the dais. Ascending a set of steps he came to a stop as he reached the very peak of the dais. The center of the dais was a smaller disc that glowed it the obscured sunlight, while rock and dirt made up the rest of the surface. Across from Wander lay his latest target, from afar it looked like a mass of fallen structure.

A strange and yet wondrous construction of earth, architecture and fur lay motionless. Jutting poles like columns and circular platforms in various stages of decay adorned its frame. Two globular orbs were the things answer to feet, while an oddly jumbled left hand that resembled a mossy ball of rock. Wander slowly walked further onto the platform, keeping silent...

Then it moved...

A thunderous creak screamed through the air as the form shifted and moved, an enormous slab served as the right arm and hand, which the colossus used as support to heft its bulk up from the ground. Wander stood in awe as the knightly being rose to its full height, towering higher than even the first colossus it set its gaze towards the tiny flea of a man that invaded its domain. As the giant shifted, small chunks fell like dead skin off a sunbaked back.

Without warning it raised its right arm high and Wander only barely dodged out of the way as an earth shaking crash rocked the very foundation the two stood on. Earth and rock were kicked up as the massive slab struck the surface.

'This thing isn't playing around.' Wander thought inwardly, but his shocked was replaced with realization, the stone warrior was stuck, it's sword jammed into the earth. This was an open opportunity, but as Wander surveyed the possible path onto the colossus, a dead end appeared in the form of a stone guard that completely covered the great figure's forearm.

Soon the colossus freed its sword and eyes that burned a hateful orange once more set onto the young man. Wander ran around, his mind racing through countless strategies that centered around getting by the beast's stone protection. He pondered and realized that it was crumbling, much like the others before it, and that if the right shock were applied, something would have to break. A plan was set into motion, and Wander dashed for the stone disc in the center.

The colossus turned around with frightening dexterity and trained its eyes on the puny insect before it. As the minuscule form came to a halt, the lone occupant of the dais again raised it's sword. Wander waited with quickening breath and a heart that wanted to eject from his very throat as he stood still as the colossus hoisted it's weapon again. Once the slab began its descent, momentum creating an equally powerful howl as it fell, Wander ran for all he was worth. The colossus again missed it's prey and paid a greater price this time around.

The sword crashed hard and bounced only slightly off the disc, but damage was done nonetheless. An enormous portion of the stone guard that shielded the great stone giant's arm broke off and crashed to the ground. A resounding howl of pain and anger rose from the colossus, its eyes taking an even deeper shade of orange. Eyes filled with bloodlust and hatred...

Wander knew that he had stirred up a rage akin to a god now, and his resolve was being tested more greatly than ever. The colossus lurched forward, ready to strike once more and end the battle with the intruder. As the familiar attack of the raising slab entered the brave warrior's eyes, he thought; of a warm smile, one that was now dead and cold and longed to restore.

This time was closer than ever before, his momentary lapse in concentration nearly took his life as he dodged the crashing slab for the third time. Once it was seen that the beast was caught in the ground, Wander took no time in stepping onto the stone blade and racing for the forearm. Drawing the sword, Wander caught a glimpse of a weak spot out of the corner of his eye. It glowed warmly in the center of the giant's abdominal region.

Before Wander even reached the fur, the giant shook loose its weapon and nearly the warrior ascending it. Taking a firm hold of the blue-green fur, the young man began yet another harrowing climb on the body of a giant. As the beast came to realize that simply moving it's arm wasn't going to dislodge the invading assailant, it began to stomp loudly across the dais. Wander climbed up to the top of the broken guard and carefully circled around, then leapt from the swinging arm to the crumbling belt-like platform the covered the giant's lower half.

Once more he took hold of the fur and climbed around to the front, all the while the giant stood in place and thrashed wildly by shaking its great form. Holding on for dear life and determination, Wander aligned himself over the glowing mark. Then he violently stabbed at it, groans of pain echoed out across the gray misty area as blood jetted from the wounded spot. Wander coughed and spitted as gore doused him in the black ink-like substance. After another hard and powerful jab, the mark slowly faded, but yet the beast was still in motion.

Knowing from experience, the young man made his way to the giant's side. Then leaped back onto the right arm and instantly climbed upward, he knew that like the first two, the final mark was on the head, the death mark.

The colossus became ever more enraged as the unwanted pest scurried along it's body, but the young man would not be so easily removed. Just as the beast equally wanted peace and life, the man also wanted life to return to a young woman. Though, did he ever consider the fairness of this action?

Wander soon reached the top of the giant and stood up straight, he nearly let his mind sit in awe as he looked out across the expanse of land that could be viewed atop the shoulders of the giant. Duty took over once more and Wander jumped onto the creature's head, this time malice was the word this beast would cry if capable of speech. Thrashing to and fro, the giant tried to send the tiny man flying from it's cranium. Wander hung on for all he was worth and readied a strike, with a defiant cry he jammed the blade into the skull of the giant.

Black blood signaled a direct hit and that overwhelming feeling of guilt wracked the young man's soul. A death rattle that could be only summed up as traumatic rung out in the dreamy gray air. Wander was soaked with blood and breathing haggardly as the colossal frame fell to it's knees. The young man was so tired that he was taken by surprised when the giant tossed its head backward as one final cry crept from its form, sending him flying high into the air and over the dais. A scream of terror wasn't even able to come from the tired lungs of the youth as he landed in the lake below.

A black shroud of washed blood surrounded Wander as he painfully reeled from the sudden shock. He nearly drowned, muscles almost too tired to support him. He let himself float atop the surface of the water before a horrifying sight grasped him. The same black tendrils were diving downward like black crows upon a corpse and Wander was too exhausted to swim away.

Wander felt his body forcefully pushed into the water's depth as the tendrils penetrated his body, forcing precise air from his lungs. The warm embrace of sleep took hold of the man as before and he slipped into darkness.

**That tunnel, light, dancing like rain, and a voice**...

"Wan..."


	5. Chapter 4: Equus Prime

_Shadow of the Colossus_

_Equus Bellator Apex (Phaedra)_

"Mmm... no...don't...go." Wander mumbled, his unconscious body laid sprawled on the cold stone floor. Three shadows now stood around the youth, blank faces made of darkness stared eerily at him as the third statue disintegrated. Then with a jerk, Wander awoke, alone as always. Standing up, that sound like the heaven's breathing thunder roared from on high.

_Thy next foe is... In the land of the vast green fields... Rows of guiding graves... It is giant indeed but fearful, it is not..._

The words of the Dormin came and went as usual like a powerful gust of wind, leaving only a befuddled youth, who stood with torn clothes. Blood had dried and caked with layers of dirt to his face and other part of his frame, the fight with that knight atop the dias was the toughest yet.

"And I can assume it will only get harder still." Wander thought aloud, so absorbed in his thoughts he had barely realized Agro had strolled into the chamber. The horse neighed and snorted than rubbed his head against Wonder affectionately, who returned the favor with a gentle pat on the nose. Wonder then walked past the alter where the girl's body laid, a glance upon showed more vibrancy than before. Stepping out into the small balcony beyond, Wonder used the small puddle of water to wash at his wounds.

"That's better, though I wish I had some bandages." Wander mused to himself as the water cleaned away the dirt and blood, leaving only small and scarred over cuts. Splashing some water into his face and taking a sip, the young man hopped onto Agro. With a kick, the black stallion charged down the stairs of the chamber and into the expansive plains beyond. That same hollow wind carried through the air, loneliness. Holding the sword up high, a beam of eloquent blue shot forth, pointing southeast.

"Hiyah!" Wander cried, and Agro broke into a hasty gallop. The wind licked both of their faces and the empty greens of the grass blurred. The occasional lizard scampered by, and a hawk dove by to snatch one into it's eager talons. Navigating through a narrow and steep hill and passing by a small tunnel, horse and it's rider came upon a breathtaking sight. They stood along the ridge of a rocky path, it's path trailing around the mouth of an overhanging cliff, and a deep crevice waited over the edge of that trail. Across from there, an open field of green grass and four moss covered hills.

Wander guided Agro closer and then stopped, hopping off, he noticed an opening in one of the hills. Upon further inspection, the hills were actually found to be the entrances to a mausoleum underground. It would seem that in the old days, the culture that preceded over these lands brought their dead to this place, lining the bodies along the walls. Wander traced his hand along the opening, staring into the dank room below, a sense of curiosity and that spin-tingling revulsion of graves shaking him.

"Let's go." He said to Agro, who bobbed his head and trotted alongside his companion. Walking past the hills, Wander stopped dead as he spotted something in the distance, in the farthest corner of the enclosed field. Resting, or better sitting inert, was a giant stone horse. Long bangs like stone coils hung from either side of it's head. A large hump dominated the back of it's tortoise shell shaped body, while an elongated neck covered in stone rings held it's angular head. A dead silence added to the blanket of shade and fog that covered it, making it appear ominous even while at rest.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and those familiar blue orb like eyes greeted Wonder. Slowly the colossus rose, revealing spidery stilt shaped legs, each one tipped like a stone dagger. Yet despite it's bizarre leg structure, the massive warhorse of stone and earth began to lumber forth. The sight of this sent a fright into Agro, who bucked and cried, then took off back to the trail his master and he came from.

Wander carefully observed the colossus as it drew even closer, he had to find a weak spot. Running forward, he dived underneath the beast, narrowly avoiding a strike from one of the four legs. There he found a possible way, and a grin formed on the youth's face. In place of any ordinary tail, a tilted piece of stone with ridge could be seen. The only problem now was finding a way onto it. Bolting from his spot under the writhing and frustrated giant, Wonder leapt onto it's left hind leg.

"Whoa!" He cried out, grasping tightly onto one of the round disc that made up the many joints of the leg. The beast moaned it's discontent and shook the limb wildly. The bucking and thrusting began to take it's toll on the man, whose vision began to swirl as he grew dizzier. Hugging closer, Wander looked up along the leg and surveyed it's design. His already grimace of discomfort became a frown as he realized there was little room to make the transition from the leg to the 'tail'.

But just as he was ready to let go, Wander found himself flying up and away, spiraling through the air. The great horse had stopped moving and reared down, then gave a mighty kick with it's leg, thus upending the clinging man. Vertigo took over as Wander found himself falling down, fast. Landing hard, he gagged hard as air was pushed out from his lungs, bringing along a trickle of vomit as well. Shaking himself off, Wander scrambled from to his feet and towards the hills.

"Try and catch me!" He called, taunting the warhorse with a whistle. The beast's eyes, though empty and emotionless, burned a brighter shade of blue. It teetered along, following Wander, who then leapt over the edge of hill. The horse continued to draw closer, than stopped atop the mound of earth. Lowering itself down, the colossus pivoted it's head around to spot the intruding insect.

Far behind the colossal horse, Wander peered around from the opposite standing hill entrance. Seeing that the beast was distracted, still believing the tiny human to be somewhere near the hill it occupied, Wander dashed forward. With a powerful bound, he grabbed the 'tail' like structure. Not wasting a second, the young man crawled up onto the hump and clung onto the fur. The horse realized the deception and began bucking to and fro, the gyrations like five bulls.

"Nyaagghh!" Wonder yelled as he was tossed around the back of the colossus, and cursed inwardly as he smacked back down and bit his tongue. Spitting out a wad of spit and blood, Wonder pressed on. As he crawled along the back, a large collar of stone block the way to the neck. Removing the sword, Wander looked for a sign, and was rewarded with one appearing just at the base of collar. With a thrust, the blade sank into the mysterious combination of earth and stone, and that crude blood mist of blood sprayed out.

"Pffft, ehhh." Wander spat as some of the blood got into his mouth while the rest coated him in it's dark gore. The beast trembled and leaned forward, it's rear shaking as it tried once more to throw off it's attacker. The tilt sent Wander over the edge of the collar and right onto the length of the neck. Just barely avoiding going over the side, he climbed along the head, the sword clutched firmly in his hand.

There, right on the top of the head, was the true vital spot. But as Wander neared, he felt that ever present pang of guilt. The beast's shaking however dismissed the thoughts from his mind and he readied the strike. Thrusting the blade once more into the 'flesh', Wander felt the warhorse tremble violently, then go lax. The eyes burned a heated orange before fading into a lifeless grey, a long drawn out moan came from the colossus as it slumped to the grown and fell onto it's right side.

Tired and exhausted, Wander let go of the fur he had clung to as the colossus died. But just as he weakly stood straight up, a borrowing sensation that came from his back knocked him to his knees. Once more those strange black tendrils violated his body, driving into his flesh like light cutting into dark. Gasping, a puff of that black smoke spilling from his lips, Wander slipped into unconsciousness once more.

Spinning sparkles of stardust... a long drawn out breath... a voice...

_Wander..._

To Be Continued.


End file.
